Witch
History Known since ancient times, they are a race on the boundary of between themselves and normal humans They live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from human habitation. It is said that they have the power to use magic by harnessing the power of nature. These are the race that live with nature and have the ability to use nature as their "magic." They are capable of performing a varieties of magics, including ones that mutate their own body. They have been part of human history for centuries. Witches are humanoid creatures, possibly a sub-species of humankind. They are physically identical to humans. Characteristics Whilst anyone can practice magic, witches (normally, exceptions do exist) have greater knowledge and power over harnessing mystical forces. Witches have existed for many centuries, and are found in many races' lore. The source of their power is stated to be most commonly demons, in doing so the demons gain their souls. It is however also possible to learn witchcraft without outside help, as some witches have been shown to be self-taught; in fact, white witches have been stated to have nothing to do with demons whatsoever. Witches commonly form coverns, but this is not a necessity. They are also often social, and meet with other witches. Some witches have familiars, however, this is comparatively rare. Although witches aren't always evil, they often turn evil (or at least have moments of disregard) as their power can corrupt them. Powers & Abilities Witches have the most unpredictable abilities which separates them from other spellcasters. They can uses their wands to create a large variety of objects and weapons which require magical attributes in order to use magic. The most common weapon of choice are voodoo dolls. There are significant differences in power between witches, with some being powerful enough to stun even low-level powerful beings, while others can hardly even defend themselves against human attackers. As such, not all witches have the same abilities. Below is a list of powers demonstrated by different witches over the course of the show. Known Powers *'Reality Warping - '''Some are able to alter reality through magic, but this is usually only to a very small degree. *'Spell Casting -''' The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. Witches comonly require rituals and objects to direct the spells, such a Hex bags, or enchanted objects like Tarot cards or coins. *'Pyrokinesis -' One witch powerful witch was able to conjure fire. *'Electrokinesis - S'ome witches have been shown to be capable of this through a spell. *'Biokinesis' *'Tracking' *'Summoning - '''Some witches have used spells to summon demons. *'Astral Projection''' - A witch is able to project their own awareness as well as those of others out of their bodies. *'Body Switching' *'Age Transference' *'Death Transference' *'Cursing '- A common use of magic; this causes the person at whom the spell is aimed to die by manipulating the enviroment around them. *'Memory Manipularion'- Is able to transfer memories into the mind of another witch. *'Granting Invulnerability' - Is able to charm themselves so that they can survive being hit without so much as a scratch. *'Telekinesis -' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mere mental influence. *'Potion Brewing -' The act of brewing and concocting paranormal elixirs that contain supernatural properties. *'Longevity '- Some witches have been shown to live much longer than typical humans. Some are even potentially immortal, but they can still die as easily as normal humans. *'Teleportation' - The power to teleport over short distances. *'Super Strength' - Strong enough to lift vehicles with just one hand and throw it or slam it down onto their enemies while others are strong enough to simply rip their victims in half with their bare hands. Tools *'Amulets and Talismans -' Materials used to bewitch and/or curse another person. *'Books of Shadows/Grimoire -' A magical book documented with ancient wisdom/knowledge, rituals, and spells. *'Candles -' Materials used to amplify a witch's spells. *'Hex Bags -' Materials used to curse, kill, enchant or protect another person. *'Herbs and Roots -' Materials used as ingredients for brewing magical potions. *'Athame -' A blessed, double-edged blade used to draw blood for spells/rituals. *'Tarot Card ' Weaknesses Despite their great powers, witches are still mortal humans, and can die just as easily as them, unless they use magic to enhance or protect themselves. *'Iron' - It appears that some, of if not all, of a witch's powers can be blocked with iron. *'Anti-witch Spell' - A spell that once prepared, it kills any witch it hits, and makes it impossible for them to use magic to protect themselves. It has a very small range, as it has been used to kill many witches killed and only some were standing only a few feet away unharmed. Known Witches *Villetta Nu *Emi Sendou *Ruby Carmine *Shizuka Sendou *Yukari Sendou Also See *Fairies *Elves *Anodites *Sorceress *Mage